


Who's your Daddy?

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Ridiculous, personal turned fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Sexlaughterhonesty 2017





	Who's your Daddy?

They had already had too much to drink. Too many mugs, bottles, and she vaguely recalled a soup pot. Varric's fingers were tight on her hips, bordering on painful but she was too close to care. "Varric." His name came out slurred and she giggled. "Don't stop."

He groaned and picked up his pace, her body shuddering with every contact. She tossed her hair as she gazed back at him, his eyes glazed and foggy. He gave her a lopsided grin as she started to tighten around him. "Who's your daddy?"Rose froze, shock quickly weighed out by a choking laugh. She fell forward, eyes tearing, and giggles turned into snorts that had her fists curled in the sheets. Varric half fell on top of her. "What did I say?"

She continued to chuckle. "I am not calling you daddy." Drool trailed down her shoulder and she pushed at him. "Varric?" She was answered by a low snore. She rolled her eyes with a grin before rolling him off her and tucking the blanket around them. "Good night, storyteller."

"I said what?" He was still bleary eyed over his first mug of dark coffee as she grinned at him across the desk. "I think you spend far too much time with the children and not enough with your wife." She snickered.


End file.
